


Baby Smell

by Panditory



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: Una noche de pasión a mitad de un celo siempre tiene consecuencias. Aunque uno de ellos lo ignorara.





	Baby Smell

El recorrido de los labios ajenos sobre la piel ardiente de su espalda, las cosquillas que provocaba el vello facial contrario y las curiosas manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Lanzando un quejido producto de las sensaciones que recorrían cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas apretó las sabanas y mordió sus labios sin afán de lastimarse, solo para tratar de acallar sus gemidos agudos.

Bañado en sudor se frotaba contra el cuerpo caliente detrás de él, ni en sus momentos más animales dejaba que su omega se apoderara totalmente porqué al sentir que su compañero estaba por marcar su cuello se llevó la mano colocándola sobre la zona de peligro.

El alfa pareció regresar a sus sentidos cuando en lugar de dejarle una marca de pertenencia pasó su lengua humedeciendo la zona. El omega alzó un poco su cuerpo para acoger entre sus sugerentes glúteos el miembro hinchado de su pareja, un par de movimientos de adelante hacia atrás fueron suficientes para que el alfa lo alzara con sus brazos y le encajara su hombría hasta el fondo.

Los gritos y jadeos producto de la intensa unión que ambos hombres tenían se escuchaba por todo el departamento al igual que los pasillos del complejo. En algún momento la posición varió dejando al castaño frente a frente con el contrario quien no tardo en violentar su boca con un beso por demás asfixiante. Las embestidas continuaron dejando escuchar como la cama chirriaba por la pasión que se desataba.

Un grito seguido de una sensación ardiente en la piel que les llevo a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos y regresar a la tierra al mismo tiempo. Desfalleciendo sobre el cuerpo del alfa el castaño cerró los ojos sintiéndose lleno al mismo tiempo que su omega se retorcía de gozo por lo sucedido minutos atrás. Antes de cerrar sus ojos se lamentó al notar que su nido había sido destruido, pero restó importancia al hecho cuando unos brazos le rodearon con fuerza.

El despertar siendo el último día de su estro fue una bofetada en la cara para ambos hombres, el castaño salió corriendo al baño para asearse al contrario su acompañante se puso sus prendas y dejo el departamento sin dar explicación alguna. Cuando el más bajo abrió la puerta del baño y no encontró rastro del alfa pudo respirar tranquilo.

——

Tony no se extrañó que un mes después de tal encuentro pasional fue notificado por su médico personal Bruce Banner que se encontraba en estado de gestación. En un principio Bruce hizo un escándalo debido a que no le conocía pareja estable después de su fracaso con Pepper y ahora se encontrar esperando un bebé sin explicación alguna.

—Solo pasó. No es tan importante entrar en detalles.

A pesar de que al principio Stark hubiese tenido un breve momento de pánico el escuchar el fuerte latido del bebé que se encontraba formándose en su interior le hizo perder todos sus miedos y emocionarse por la gran oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando. Estaba por cumplir 35 años y su reloj biológico ya se encontraba en cuenta regresiva.

—Te prescribiré vitaminas y te recomiendo que adquieras una alimentación balanceada, no tomes ni mucho menos fumes porque eso le hará daño al bebé. Duerme a tus horas, te veré cada mes para un chequeo de rutina, pero si tienes síntomas extraños o sangrados ven de inmediato.

A Tony le enterneció la preocupación exagerada del beta, Bruce era su mejor amigo y gran consejero, en ese momento no había preguntado quien era el padre de su hijo y no consideraba decirlo. Es decir, la situación no había sido con la intención de procrear un bebé, pero había sucedido y estaba lejos de estar arrepentido.

Cuando reunió al resto del  _equipo_ como solía decirles Rogers en modo de juego las respuestas fueron variadas al informar sobre su embarazo, por un lado Thor le felicito abiertamente pero la mirada de Loki fue de verdadera pena, ese par eran pareja desde hace un par de años pero por más que intentaban concebir era casi imposible, Tony se sintió mal por el pelinegro quién a pesar de felicitarlo se miraba avergonzado y triste; Clint le dio un fuerte abrazo y posteriormente llevo la mano a su vientre plano para acariciar y saludar al futuro Stark; Peter literalmente pego un grito de felicidad antes de proclamarse protector del bebé y del señor Stark, el pequeño alfa era cómo un hijo para Tony; Rhodey y Carol estaban felices por la noticia, ellos habían tenido a Annie un año antes y les alegraba que la familia se hiciera más grande.

Natasha hizo un brindis mientras observaba a Bruce en la lejanía, su relación no estaba en los mejores términos, pero ambos sabían que estaban lejos a finalizarla. Bucky alzó su copa en señal de felicitación hacia Tony y el ultimo en acercarse fue Steve quién le sonrió ampliamente a su gran amigo para después otorgarle un fuerte abrazo.

Tony se sentía tan a gusto con las personas más importantes en su vida, ninguno de ellos había hecho la pregunta incomoda de quien era el padre, cosa que agradecía porque en realidad nadie sabía de su estado más que los chicos. El guapo neurocirujano alfa con el que había sucumbido a sus deseos de omega en época de celo no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba por ser padre, y no se lo diría.

——

Los meses pasaban y el embarazo iba de maravilla. Sus tontos amigos alfas: Steve, Thor, Peter, Natasha y Clint estaban muy protectores con él. El hecho de que su embarazo no involucrara vómitos, pero si un hambre terrible con antojos por demás extraños que involucraban el cien por ciento de donas en combinaciones por demás bizarras, seguido de un sueño que abarcaba la mayoría de sus tardes lo volvieron bastante vulnerable, por ello el cuidado se hizo continuo. Entre ellos se rotaban para procurar su estado, al escuadrón de protección a Tony Stark no tardo en unírseles: Loki quién miraba con ilusión su vientre hinchado y lo acariciaba de vez en cuando, Bruce quién era su médico personal así que él estuvo en todo momento y Bucky quién siendo un omega tenía deseos de tener un bebe con Steve en un futuro no muy lejano, su instinto materno estaba despertando al presenciar el embarazo de Stark.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo yendo al hospital se encontró siendo cortejado por un alfa rubio de gran altura y rostro atractivo, Peter Quill cómo había dicho que era su nombre al presentarse le expresó su enamoramiento a primera vista.

—¿Es en serio? —había dicho Tony con una ceja levantada —soy un omega con un bebé en mi vientre de un alfa que no eres tú ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Muy seguro, mi corazón latió por ti al momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. —Quill tenía una sonrisa amplia y sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

—¿Cómo se van a cruzar si yo llevó lentes obscuros, tarado?

Tony pensó que se rendiría, pero en cambio comenzó a recibir visitas del extraño sujeto, sus amigos malinterpretaron los hechos ya que asociaron al alfa rubio como el padre del bebé, aunque no lo fuera.

Cuando Tony comenzó con las contracciones el pánico fue general, Thor terminó llevándose todo lo que encontró en los cajones y refrigerador malinterpretando la orden de Loki de llevar lo estrictamente necesario; mientras los demás tomaban una nave de Stark Industries y subían al omega que estaba por parir. Quill termino llegando antes de que intervinieran a Tony y recibió al pequeño bebé ante la mirada sonriente y cansada del castaño.

Los demás quienes se encontraban en la sala de espera haciendo un escándalo por no tener noticias del padre y del bebé se abalanzaron contra el rubio al verlo salir del quirófano.

—Es un precioso niño sano —lo dicho por Quill provocó felicidad en todos los presentes. El griterío que tenían todos hizo que uno de los médicos del Hospital General Metro, más específicamente el neurocirujano estrella se acercara al grupo para hacerlos callar.

—Por favor este es un hospital, guarden silencio —siseo el alfa molesto.

—Lo sentimos nuestro amigo acaba de tener un bebé —Steve Rogers respondió emocionado importándole poco el rostro amargo del más alto quién estaba por responder de forma agresiva, pero su protesta murió al escuchar la voz a su espalda que le solicitaba con insistencia.

Regresó sobre sus pasos llegando junto a la pelirroja que le esperaba y continuo su camino sin mirar atrás.

——

Anthony se encontraba alimentando al pequeño Morgan quién bebía con ahínco de la pequeña mamila. El castaño no dejaba de observar su pálida piel, suavecita al tacto, el exquisito olor que su bebé emanaba y sobre todo los hermosos ojos verdes con manchitas azules que tenía. Era precioso, una obra de arte.

Su equipo no tardo en invadir la habitación llenando todo el lugar con peluches, bolsas de regalo en color azul, globos y flores. Rhodey fue el valiente que tomó al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos para llevarlo hacia los demás quien se desvivían por la dulzura de la criaturita. Tony soltó un suspiro cansado y el sentir los dedos de Peter Parker deslizándose suavemente sobre su cuero cabelludo le provocaron sueño casi de inmediato.

Steve Rogers quién tenía al bebé en ese momento en sus brazos en ese momento observó detenidamente los ojos verdes del bebé sintiendo un deja vu por el hecho de que los había visto en otro lugar, pero no lo recordaba. Tony durmió un par de horas; la enfermera se había llevado al pequeño Morgan nuevamente a los cuneros mientras los demás dejaban la habitación. Natasha se quedó en la habitación en caso de que Tony requiriera algo.

——

Stephen Strange no era un hombre de muchas palabras, gozaba del silencio prolongando, realizar operaciones quirúrgicas desempeñándose como el mejor dentro de su especialidad y sobre todo gustaba de conversaciones inteligentes. A su lado Christine Palmer caminaba acompañándole por el pasillo, la observo de reojo notando lo hermosa que era. La omega era su pareja y futura esposa por ello sentía que había hecho una buena elección, aunque su historial no estuviese limpio.

Una noche en específico había sucumbido a sus deseos animales cuando había tomado a su amigo Tony Stark en su momento más frágil. Había ido de visita más por querer salir de su rutina, pero no esperó encontrarse con el castaño a mitad de su celo ni mucho menos imaginó que terminaría uniéndose al omega que rogaba porque calmara su calor interno. Después de eso hizo como si nada pasara y agradeció que Stark pareciese olvidar todo lo sucedido porque desde ese día no lo volvió a ver.

Sus planes con Christine avanzaron exponencialmente y se vio pidiéndole matrimonio siendo receptor de una respuesta positiva por la omega.

—Stephen ven.

Regreso a la realidad cuando la pelirroja le jaló del brazo para llevarlo hacia la zona de maternidad en donde se encontraba solo un pequeño bebé debido a que fue el único en nacer ese día.

—¿No es precioso? —su pareja pregunto tomándole del brazo mientras señalaba emocionada a la pequeña criatura que se removía inquieta dentro del cunero. Stephen comenzó a sentir que la respiración le fallaba mientras su alfa intentaba tomar control de su cuerpo. Se alejó de su pareja caminando rápidamente por el pasillo, perdió a Christine quien iba tras el cuándo comenzó a correr y termino por encerrarse en la bodega de suministros.

Su reacción había sido sorpresiva. Su alfa aún se encontraba provocándole una dolorosa sensación en el pecho y jadeando trato de serenarse, eso no era un ataque de pánico ni mucho menos.

——

Dos días después Tony fue dado de alta del hospital, Peter Parker se encontraba esperándole mientras junto con Happy Hogan cargaban la cantidad exorbitante de regalos que había obtenido Morgan. Su nacimiento fue una gran noticia dentro del selecto círculo de amigos millonarios de Tony quien le enviaron sus felicitaciones en forma de costosos obsequios.

Morgan se encontraba en la cama rodeado de esponjosas almohadas hasta que Tony termino de cambiarse, tomando al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos y lo cobijó con cuidado dejando ver la preciosa carita del infante. Anthony estaba enamorado de su retoño, era precioso y se felicitaba internamente por haberse unido a un alfa que físicamente era atractivo, sus bellísimos ojos habían sido heredados, pero Morgan era suyo, totalmente suyo.

Recorrió los pasillos con su hijo en brazos sintiéndose el ser humano más feliz del mundo, sin percatarse de que detrás de él un alfa se había quedado en estado de shock total. Tony ingreso al auto después de que todas las cosas fueron acomodadas en la cajuela y dejo el hospital sin escuchar los gritos que pedían que el vehículo se detuviera.

El castaño decidió mudarse del departamento a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad para criar a Morgan, a pesar de que Peter Quill se ofreció para darle su apellido paterno tuvo que declinarlo. Entendía que el alfa estuviera preocupado acerca del posible rechazo que sufriría al ser padre omega soltero pero esa era una de sus últimas preocupaciones. Poco después el rubio encontró una omega que correspondió a sus sentimientos y entre ellos quedo una amistad simplemente.

Cada día aprendía más junto con Morgan, su pequeño dulce y tierno hijo era su compañero de vida por ello no se sentía solo. El cambio de pañales fue un verdadero reto, pero no tan difícil siendo que él era Anthony Edward Stark, el bañarlo y cuidarlo cuando estuviese enfermo le hicieron humanizarse un poco más. Su bebé exigía su atención y el disfrutaba dársela, no importaban los desvelos ni mucho menos la cero productividad que tenía desde que él llego, todo eso quedo a un lado solo por verlo sonreír mostrando sus encías.

Morgan era un pequeño muy consentido, amado por las personas que le rodeaban y sobre todo por su padre a quién no le interesaban los comentarios negativos por criar a un pequeño sólo.

Muchas veces cuando observaba a su pequeño hijo se maravillaba de los perfectos genes con los que fue creado, había tanto de Stephen como de él en una mezcla perfecta. Su hijo era un bebé hermoso, con un color de ojos precioso digno rasgo de su padre adornados con unas espesas y largas pestañas. Su piel era lechosa y la pelusita que era su cabello era color chocolate obscuro. Que bellísimo era su bebé.

——

La puerta fue golpeada un par de veces antes de que se dignara a abrirla, en su corralito Morgan se encontraba de pie balbuceando palabras inentendibles. Tony quien venía de la cocina se acercó hacia su pequeño quien tenía los bracitos estirados, lo cargo con cuidado llevándolo sobre su brazo derecho. Al ser domingo la servidumbre tenía el día libre por ello era él quien abriría personalmente, siendo sincero se encontraba extrañado ya que los chicos tenían llave para entrar, al escuchar un par de golpes más se apresuró a la puerta.

La sorpresa fue obvia cuando encontró del otro lado de la madera a Stephen Strange quien le había mirado un par de segundos antes de posar su mirada en el bebé en sus brazos, su primera reacción fue cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero el alfa fue más rápido y lo empujo levemente antes de ingresar a su casa.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí.

—Espero que tú la tengas al haberme escondido el hecho de que soy padre —la voz de Stephen sonó amarga y molesta.

—Oh no, no, alto ahí. Tú no eres de padre querido. Morgan Edward Stark es mío y ni pienses en quitármelo porque soy capaz de destruirte antes de que te le acerques —el castaño sabía que su secreto sería descubierto en algún momento por ello se había equipado de los mejores abogados del país para detener a Stephen si en algún momento se le ocurría reclamar a su bebé. 

—¿Su nombre es Morgan Edward Stark?

—Solemos decirle Morgan, pero eso no te importa. Ahora vete —Tony seguía mirando de mala manera a Stephen, el bello bebé de ocho meses se chupaba el puño sin entender que era lo que sucedía, pero no despegaba la mirada del médico.

—No, no me iré. Ese niño es tan tuyo como mío —el neurocirujano observó a la criatura en brazos de Stark, en algún momento hubiese dudado de su paternidad de no ser por los ojos idénticos a los suyos que poseía el pequeño. Claro tenía parecido a Tony, pero era una combinación perfecta entre ambos, era de esperarse que el bebé fuera hermoso.

Sus genes se unieron de una manera sublime.

Intento acercarse hacia el omega, pero este respondió de forma hostil alejándose de él y amenazando con llamar a la policía si se atrevía a ponerles un dedo encima. Stephen entendía que Tony tuviese miedo por el posible peligro de que le arrebatara a su hijo, pero eso era lo que él menos quería, Morgan se miraba sano y feliz, obviamente no haría nada por dañarlos, pero siendo sincero si quería hacer un lazo con el bebé, después de todo él era su padre y tenía derecho.

—Tony, no quiero hacerte nada al bebé ni a ti. Entiende que solo quiero...

—Solo quiero que te vayas o haré que J.A.R.V.I.S te de una descarga eléctrica y posteriormente llamaré a la policía diciendo que intentaste lastimarme —Con los años que Strange tenía de amistad con Stark sabía que este no estaba mintiendo, por ello dejó el pequeño regalo que mantuvo escondido en su espalda sobre el escalón del living y se encaminó a la puerta para dejar el lugar.

Aunque Tony se planteó la idea de cambiar de residencia le gustaba mucho el lugar en donde vivían, debido a la situación que estaba atravesando tuvo que confesarles a sus amigos el hecho de que el padre del bebé había aparecido noticia que la mayoría tomo como una amenaza.

——

La siguiente vez que Stephen intento hacer contacto con Stark y su bebé fue casi acribillado por Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, James Rhodes y Thor Odinson. Ninguno de los amigos de Tony le dejaba acercarse sin considerarlo como una amenaza potencial. Realmente odiaba que Anthony estuviera tomando una postura a la defensiva sin escuchar sus intenciones, había terminado su compromiso con Christine para no hacerla sufrir y aunque le había costado tiempo en asimilar el hecho de que en alguna parte del mundo una pequeña criaturita compartía sus genes termino aceptando que quería ser parte de su vida. Cuidarlo, criarlo y darle todo su amor.

Aunado a que siempre tuvo un gusto culposo hacia Tony Stark, el omega era precioso, pero bastante fácil por decirlo de una manera, disfrutaba de su sexualidad sin restricciones a pesar de que la sociedad patriarcal presionaba a los omegas para que fueran sumisos, castos y obedecieran a sus alfas. Anthony era la manzana de la discordia y aunque admiraba su valentía no se esperó en ningún momento terminar atado a él producto de una noche de celo.

Y aunque en su momento lo dudo pudo observar con orgullo como Tony cuidaba bien de su cachorro anteponiéndolo incluso sobre él. Podía decir que Stark se miraba más bello cargando a su bebé de igual manera que la noche que lo concibieron. Si era sincero consigo mismo no había mejor persona que el castaño para darle un hijo.

Un mes después pasó para que Steve Rogers fuera elegido como el mediador para ambos hombres. Stephen expuso sus puntos acerca de querer acompañar a Tony con la crianza de Morgan sin inmiscuirse directamente con él (aunque en gran parte fuera mentira) y sobre todo apoyarle cuando lo necesitara. A pesar de que el rubio se miraba intimidante era un hombre tranquilo, de buenos sentimientos que no tardó en darle la razón y aceptar el hecho de que el bebé necesitaba a sus dos padres para crecer en un ambiente sano.

Anthony después de eso acepto que tuviese contacto con Morgan una vez a la semana, pero siempre en su hogar por miedo a que Stephen se llevara al niño y nunca más lo volviese a ver.

Stephen se sorprendió de lo pequeño pero inteligente que era su hijo, se emocionaba cada vez que lo miraba sostenerse de los sillones o de cualquier superficie, aunque aún no caminara. Muchas veces encontró a Tony mirándolo fijamente, pero este rehuía la mirada al verse descubierto. Otra cosa que le fascino fue el hecho de que la primera vez que lo cargo el bebé no lloró, lo acepto como a una persona que conocía, ambos se miraron un largo rato como reconociéndose mutuamente antes de que Stephen lo estrechara suavemente contra sus brazos.

La felicidad le inundaba al saber que su hermoso bebé estaba de acuerdo con que fuera parte de su vida.

La primera vez que lo pudo llevar al parque se sintió parte de la familia, Tony iba a su lado mientras él llevaba en brazos al pequeño quién parecía curioso por todo en su alrededor. Se vio tentado a tomar la mano del omega y estrecharla, pero se detuvo ya que era consciente de que Anthony mantenía una relación amistosa por el pequeño más no porque tuviese interés en él.

Una semana después Stark cayó enfermo producto de un virus de gripe, y tuvo que hacerse cargo de Morgan solo. La primera vez que lo escucho llorar y una mamila no fue la solución entró en pánico, el niño tenía buenos pulmones porque su llanto era continuo y fuerte, Stephen quién se consideraba una persona con temple producto de su trabajo estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Tony apareció en un estado débil y le quitó al niño de los brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

Strange se lamentó al ver que este a pesar de que tenía que estar descansando estaba encargándose del niño cuando era este su deber; la respuesta del llanto era el pañal mojado de su primogénito. Tony tosió dentro de su cubrebocas y le entrego nuevamente al pequeño para caer desfallecido en la cama. Stephen no pudo sentirse más inútil y admirar un poco más a Tony de lo que ya lo hacía.

Poco a poco sentimientos amorosos hacia Tony florecieron en el neurocirujano quién a pesar de tener mucho trabajo en el hospital conducía un par de horas para visitar a su hijo y pasar tiempo con Stark a quién trataba de conquistar, aunque este estuviera en negativa de aceptar sus sentimientos.

—¡STEPHEN VEN AQUÍ! —Strange se debatía mentalmente cuando el grito proveniente de la planta alta le hizo dejar lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina para salir corriendo a toda velocidad —¡STEPHEN VEN, TIENES QUE VENIR! —se saltó varios escalones antes de llegar a la habitación de Tony quién se encontraba sentado en la alfombra.

—¿Qué sucede? —por los gritos de Stark se imaginó lo peor.

—Va a caminar, Morgan va a caminar —jalándolo del brazo lo tumbo a su lado observando como el precioso castaño estaba agarrado de la pata de su cuna y se balanceaba lentamente.

—Oh por dios, oh por dios —Strange se acomodó junto al omega observando con una sonrisa cuando el pequeño se percató de que ambos estaban ahí y movió sus piernitas acercándose tambaleante hacia sus dos padres.

—¡Creo que voy a llorar! —alargando sus brazos Stark recibió a su pequeño bebé quien rio al verse atrapado en un abrazo fuerte. Stephen se unió a la muestra de cariño hundiendo su rostro en el cuello ajeno respirando la chocolatosa esencia de su omega sintiéndose feliz de encontrarse en esos momentos tan importantes en la vida de su hijo.

—Gracias Tony —Stark se giró un poco observando el rostro atractivo del alfa quien le sonreía dulcemente —me diste algo que no esperaba, pero me hace tan feliz de tener. Tú y Morgan son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no la concibo sin ustedes dos —teniendo la decencia de sonrojarse el omega agacho el rostro encontrando la mirada curiosa de la criatura en sus brazos. 

—Debería agradecerte yo, sin ti esta dulzura nunca hubiese sido concebida —Strange soltó una risa sincera y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del castaño acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo.

—Y vaya que la concebimos con mucho amor.

—Te estas volviendo descarado, el pasar tiempo conmigo te está afectando —dejando a Morgan sobre el alfombrado suelo para que este gateara ya que se encontraba removiéndose entre sus brazos se colocó de frente contra el alfa, tomando un par de respiraciones unió su mirada con la contraria y se acercó un par de centímetros. A pesar de que estuviesen sentados en el suelo la altura de Stephen seguía siendo mayor por lo que Tony tuvo que ponerse de rodillas antes de rodear el cuello ajeno y dejar un beso sobre los labios entreabiertos.

Strange rodeo el cuerpo ajeno besando con pasión los labios de su omega, cerrando los ojos se entregó al contacto con ímpetu deslizando su lengua dentro de la cavidad contraria para comenzar una lucha entre ambos músculos. Tony quedo sobre la acolchonada alfombra cuando Stephen le llevó hacia ella quedando justo sobre él, la situación hubiese avanzado de no ser porque su pequeño bebé les tomo los cabellos con ambos puñitos y jalarlos al verse ignorado por sus padres.

Tony sonrió ampliamente tomando a su dulzura entre sus brazos para llenarle de besitos, Stephen se dejó caer a un lado de Stark para imitar las acciones de su omega. Ahora tenían una criatura que exigía atención todo el tiempo y aunque flotaran chispas a su alrededor debían atender prioridades.

Quizás cuando formalizaran una relación Stephen se animaría a darle el anillo que descansaba dentro de una caja de terciopelo color rojo en el tercer cajón de su gaveta.

Por el momento disfrutaría de su tiempo con los dos amores de su vida. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos son amor para mí


End file.
